Everybody loves SUPERGIRL
by The obscure reference maker
Summary: Kara is infected by a meta human from earth 2 and she begins to act diffrent! But the peole on earth 38 can't cure her a certin scarlet speedster and his friends might be able to.
1. chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:Ok so basically I'm horrible at using this app and started this story on a different account but am continuing on a new one.**

 **This is a story were the time line is different.**

 **This is set around the end of season one I haven't really narrowed a point down yet.Anyway sidenote are basically this is my first story I've ever written and I do it all for fun and the creative experience.**

It seemed like a normal day so far. Well as normal as Kara's life could get .She was flying over National City patrolling on her lunch break.She knew she should probably be getting in some of her daily calories but she had this weird feeling. Kara's hand almost twitched up to her ear piece that Winn gave her but she decided there was no reason to worry Him Alex and Hank .

 **KARAS POV**

Im consumed with the feeling of the wind through my hair when my consentration is broken by a cry echoing through the air.I fly what my fastest as I heard the crying getting louder.I fly to an alley that is strange dark or shadowy for the daytime.I fly down and run into the alley deciding to go for the ground position.I stop when I see a woman most likely no older than me if maybe a year or to younger still in college I figured as I look at her hazardly trown Gotham University backpack.

She was being attacked?

I think?

By two thugs who were obviously aliens if there white wings have anything to say for the cause.What threw me for a loop and gained my attention was the fact that they were not scale or slimey or a weird color .They were two young men that were both very handsome and around twenty fiveish.They were wearing all black and both had a beautiful pair of Stark white wings almost resembling angels.Well almost if it wasn't for the devious, up to no good, might as well be Maxwell Lord branded smirks.

They were both pushing up against a woman who at one moment looked lustful then the next like she was fighting her emotions trying to get out of there grasp. I realize they still haven't noticed meso I can sneak attack them and get the upper hand. To bad my life is scriped like a tv horror or something because I step on branch and it makes a loud cracking sound getting the attackers to both wip there head around at me looking ready to pounce.

" ugh" Kara sighs because really why was a branch in a unusually clean alley way in the middle of the inner city.

I use a burst of super speed to get close enough to punch the more touchy one in the face.I punched him not even at full strength and felt his cheek bone fracture so I'm checking super strength off the list.The other one didn't looked bothered by me more or less trying to get this woman to suck face with him.I turned my focus back to saving her and knew I had to hurry before he made more advances .So I swiped my right leg under both his legs and he fell make a metal note to thank Alex for that move later.I walk over to the other guy and punch him in the stomach he hunched over and I think he's down for the count .

I turn to the woman and ask if she's ok and that when I notice her pupils are blown wide and she reaches out for to grab me into what I think is a hug but instead she swings her arms around my head and kisses me .I almost jumped out my skin trying to jump back as soon as I did the first touchy guy lying on the ground pounced on me he bit my neck before I could fights back I used my heat vision to make a hole in his shoulder and he passed out .I turned on my com feeling a little dizzy and told Winn my coordinates .

DEO Vans pulled up only a few minutes later my vision began to get blurry and my left foot caught on my right I knew I was about to feel the impending feeling of the ground hiring my face.But before that could happen strong arms caught me . I looked up with cross eyes and cloudy vision to see alex leaning over me holding me asking if I was ok that's when everything went black.

but I woke up to a light in my eyes I closed then and realized I must be in my sun bed at the deo. That's when it all came rushing back to me I swung my legs across the bed but before I could get out Alex walked in.She looked at me with a look that clearly said you better stay in bed or I'm going to call Mom. So I just sat there.

Alex"Are you okay I noticed a bite on your neck that did not automatically heal. My hand shot up to feel my neck but all I felt was gauzes huh guess I didn't notice them."Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy I'm about to go talk to Winn for a sec."said kara "No way your not going anywhere till I check your neck said Alex with a glare that could kill.I conceded Alex walked Dover and cut the bandages quickly and gasped I emmidiatly wanted to know what was wrong "WHATS WRONG " I said trying to swollen the worry I felt building up in my throat. Alex looked at me eyes swimming with concern and said"the bite on your neck hasn't healed and it's in a sort of heart shape now it's also bright red ." Before she could finish I was up to talk to Winn to see if he knew what creature this was.I joggers to the man computers and saw Winn ."hey (he said) what's up with your neck" As soon as I locked eyes with Winn my heart fluttered it was like I was seeing him for the first time .

Winn pov

Before Winn could ask anymore questions kara has straddled him and was using her super strength to hold his hands to her hips. "Hey kara listen I know earlier I said we should have a best friends day cause I felt we needed to get closer but not this close" Winn said in a high pitched voice .He was beginning to sweat cause even though he was over kara he still acknowledge that she was hot in her supergirl outfit especially when she was grinding against him.oh God think of something to stop my boner ok ok James no ... Ok James in a dress .Ok shit..Now she's kissing my neck why is nobody helping me.Winn thought.

He looked around and saw that everybody was frozen and looked a little turned on all the men were trying to control themselves using all their training.I mean come on they respected supergirl she saved the world and national City every other day but that didn't stop a bold agent from commenting on her butt in the locker room which was lead lined or no one would have the balls to even say that.


	2. woe is winn

**Authors note:okay so I'm just basically continuing the rest of the first chapter.**

.After I let out a muffled moan cause she grinded down on my semi hard dick everyone snapped out of it.That was the same moment Alex ran in and looked horrified. "It's not what it looks like I yelled " "She just jumped me and she won't stop " This is when kara lifted her hands off of me and let out a way to sexy moan for innocent kara saying Winny.She sounded breathless and almost like she was asking for help.

This is when Alex yelled out Kara's name and kara just stopped everything and slumped be over on my shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief saying she was passed out that when agents began to walk over to move her off of me .But before they could haul her I yelled "wait!!!" A agent named Dave that I had talked to before gave me a knowing look and handed me a jacket a hold up over my waste to hide my boner.Then I told the agents to continue after I got myself situated .

They lifted kara up and Alex told them to take her to the lab. Alex stalked up to me grabbed me by the collar and hauled me into the hall way then she whisper yelled " what happen" I don't know I said while putting my hands up defensively I asked her what was up with her neck and she jumped in my lap and started to attack me. Alex gave me an exasperated look and walked off and told me to.

Follow her I realized we were going to the lab rights when we walked in we saw Dr.cox Supergirl's doctor standing over her checking her eyes .She turns around to look at us and begins to speak."Who are you ?" Directing the question towards me she must have known Alex for being the agent who brought Supergirl in the most. " I'm her friend and the guy she uhh attacked for lack of a better word. She looked at Alex for confirmation and she quickly nodded .

That hurt a little cause I've been here over a month I should probably get a pass or something. "She seems in good health except for her eyes and that mark on her neck what happened exactly." This is when Alex steps in to answer. " She had an encounter with what we think we're aleins they looked like humans but with wings when we began to apprehend them a blue portal type thing opened and they limped through shouting hail zoom.We were hoping Supergirl might have some more entail on this but she had a situation before we could ask."Dr.cox looks at me to answer I clear my throat." Well she walked into the main lab normal enough and I asked her what was wrong with her neck that's when her eyes got kinda big and she jumped on my lap and uuuhhh...Kinda begun to grind on me and uhh kiss me she used her super strength to hold my hands on her hips and she moaned ...(I clear my throat again feeling very akward like getting the sex talk from my phycotic dad akward) Winny and when never has called me that before only Winn. So yeah then Alex yelled her name and she just kinda passed out."

Dr.cox clears her throat and says " well we will have to wait for further details until she wakes up" at this moment Kara's eyes began to flutter open right when she sees me her eyes grow big and she yells in a child like manner "WINNY" my eyes grow to saucers at this but even more when she jumps into my arms and swings her legs around my hips. Thank God she is only hugging me ."HEY kara umm hey how you doing fel-" she cuts me off answering "yeah I'm fine how about you ,you look tense maybe I can help with that then" .she giggles continuing "we work you to hard you want to go to my house and lay down " I start to talk very fastly feeling Alex's eyes boring a hole in the back of my skills and Dr.cox starring ." Ughhhhgh not right now how about we sit down ok ." I sit down on the bed she was just on and she sits on my lap ." I mean why don't you sit next to me" kara then begins to take out a hammer and break my heart with the look she gives me.she looks like a kicked puppy and her eyes begin to water before I can take back my request she has tears running down her face and begins to talk to me."you yo you d dddont wwant mmme to be around you bbutt I lllove you." She says stuttering and tripling over her words making me feel worse plus she's very loud and people passing by look in and give me dirty looks just seeing the douchebag who made Supergirl cry .Even though they just saw what happened out there.I can't really blame them if someone made kara cry I might just shoot them.i look at Alex and Dr.cox for help they both step forward Alex begins to speak to kara as if she was a child "ohh it's okay sweetie we just wanted to ask you a few questions so you had to sit on the bed okay" Kara looks at me with eyes full of trust for confirmation I shake my head yes. "okay" she says with a voice full of emotion. That's when Dr.cox steps in and ask Kara a few questions .But right when she says her name Kara passes out and wakes back up in the same minute. When she wakes she looks starteled to be so close to me and shots in the Down and sits on the bed not nearly as close as last time but still close enough to know we are freinds.

"Supergirl?"Dr.cox says in a inquiring like tone . Kara answers "Yes" In a questioning tone as if she just woke up."Do you remember what just happened" says Dr.cox running a hand through her hair probably from anxiety. "No" says Kara as she says it her eyes shift to me and

Alex in a questioning way but we refuse to make eye contact." What happened did I do did I go all red kryptonite again did I hurt anyone oh God did anyone see how long have I been out. Kara begins to spout out questions non stop starting to panic.Me and Alex both yell No we didn't want Kara panicking and feeling guilty.Kara looked relieved after we said that ."ok then what did I do " Dr.cox steps in seeing no one was gonna answer "well what is the last thing you remember?" Kara responds " well I was fighting these normal looking gets but they had wings and they had made this woman kinda ughhhhgh hot and bothered I could tell she was trying to fight it and then I knocked out one then the other and went to go help the woman and she ughhhhgh well she seemed grateful and I wasn't on alert and so she uhh she well she surprised me and grabbed me and ...Kissedmeonthemouth " "what? Says everyone in the room. Kara breaths out and in slowly trying to calm herself and then she clear her thoat" She grabbed me and kissed me ok" TO say all of us were surprised was an understatement but the first to recover was Dr.Cox that seemed to happen alot must have seen some crazy stuff working at the Deo I guess.

 **No real pov**

Dr.cox gave her a look to continue so she did "this kinda threw me off and so the guy I though was passed out jumped on me and was trying to kiss my neck when I pushed him he uhh bit it then I remembered using my heat vision to get him off course the bite actually really hurt and then I started to feel sick .But that doesn't matter right now what did I do while I was out." The rest of the patrons in the room look at each other and Winn decides to step up " you well you kinda attacked me"Before he could finish Kara jumps up and grabs him in a tight hug both their bodies pushing up tight against each other and ask him if he's .

"OH my Rao are you okay". The feeling was bring back recent memories for when and he was trying to stop his heart from racing and the blood rushing south." I'm okay physically Kara don't worry you didn't so much as attack me as something else".winn said.Kara looked confused by this and Winn hoped she would maybe connect the very few dots he gave her but why would she kara would never do something like that in the right of mind ,so Winn continued. " Well so you see you kinda made sexual advances twords me like grinding in my uh llapp and uhhh kissing me and holding me down with super strength." By the end Kara looks like she is about to cry but more stoic that earlier but still devistated. "Oh God I practically raped you ,Rao Winn can you ever forgive me oh rao im so sorry". Kara says while choking down emotion. Winn stops her from saying she's sorry anymore. "Supergirl, Supergirl clam down it's all right you know I love you I know you would never hurt me and I know you would never do anything without my consent you were just not in the right mind set okay." Kara shakes her head okay still doubting what he was saying . Dr.cox does not know Supergirl's identity but assumes that this agent did since they seemed so close and agent danvers because she has once or twice saw her persona of badass agent fall when Supergirl was hurt badly. Alex steps in and says" when we got their to apprehend them they limped off into a portal but they said hail zoom before they left do you know who zoom is." Kara though about it for a moment and remember Barry Allen saying something about a zoom on his earth on his first visit she remembers she didn't tell anyone about her second visit to help with the dominators cause she really didn't want them to worry and ask questions she couldn't answer. '' Yeah yeah I umm know who zoom is my friend Barry Allen mentioned him when he was visiting and now I'm gonna let Winn here explain to you who Barry Allen is and why he is so important before you start to ask questions." Dr.cox and Alex looked at Winn expectantly who scrambled of the bed and grabbed a near by marker and white board to explain who Barry Allen was. " Okay so do you know the therapy of the multiverse do that is real their are alternate universes we know this because of Barry Allen he is what you call a speedster her can travel so fast that he can vibrate at a different frequency and basically pop back and forth between universes his earth is earth 1 ours is earth 2 I guess."From the side of him Winn thought he heard Kara scoff and say more like 38. Winn continued " anyway he actually has a device that helps him travel it's not really that simple as running

." Dr.cox and Alex seemed to believe this kinda but we're still skeptical so Kara jumped in ." Yeah umm well he visited when you were on vacation (Kara said Vacation not wanting to say anything about Alex and Jonn running from the goverment) and Dr.cox you weren't here yet so yeah but I might have gone to Barry's universe the other month or so." All three occupants all said "WHAT!!" At the same time all different expressions Winn looked hurt and surprised she didn't tell him Dr.cox looked curious and Alex looked furious.kara continued trying to defuse The situation " Yeah he helped me with livewire and silver banshee so I owed him his earth were under an alein invasion by the dominators which came to kryptonite and killed and disected people so I fought with him and alot of other hero's and we won but I also learned alot from him ." Alex was the first to speak "okay 1 why didn't you tell me 2 you could have been hurt 3 how did you know you were gonna make it back it could have been a trap." Kara sighed and said " listen can we handle what's happening now then I'll tell you all about it later I promise I don't think zoom was one of the good guys on Barry's Earth." Alex answers " well for right now we are on alert for portals and high or unusually low pockets of vibrational frequencies okay. And as for you you need to stay under observation. Kara looked surprised and said" I can't do that Alex you know I have a day job and I'll have James watch me he'll tell you and stop me if I begin to act weird trust me I think the weirdness is over right Dr.cox." Kara said looking at dr.cox for help "well I did do a quick blood work up and what ever that put into your system it's out so you don't have to worry about poisoning but as soon as you start to feel faint or strange I need you to fly right back." Kara gave her ,her winning smile so bright it burned people's eyes."okay Dr.cox see alex I'll be fine I promise you worry to much.


	3. so whos gonna tell eliza

The next day Kara felt fine and was on her way to work .She got to the office with Ms.grant latte and got her usual insult about her bright outfit. She knew this job would be alot harder if me.grant didn't truly care for her.Then around lunch she was told to take some copies to James office .She knocked and walked In as her eyes landed on James her pupils blew up.It was like she was seeing him for the first time . "Hi James" she said in a sultry voice that was deeper than her normal one . " Hi Kara you got those copies for me" James said with a smile he had his back to her but she could hear the smile they had been on good terms after their failed relationship.james turned around in his rolling chair as he heard the door lock. " Kara what are you do...", That's all he got out before Kara attacked his mouth pinning him to the chair he was in she switched from his mouth to his neck licking sucking and nibbling on it she heard James let out a guttural groan and smiled against his neck. She then licked his ear lobe and whispered something that made James cock stand on end ."kkkara we have to stop were at work kkarrmmmmmm ahhh Kara ugghh please." Kara hands were roaming his body and we're rubbing his cock from the outside of his pants and slowly unzipped them and began to jerk him off slowly her pinky wiped up some precum and lifted it to her mouth and sucked she moaned and her eyes rolled in the back of her head .

That's when James finally worked out the strength and said "Kara please stop" he noticed she had completely ceased her actions To his large disappointment. That's when he noticed she had passed out .He got up quickly and went to the restroom to take care of himself secretly whispering Kara's name and imaging her and him together.After he finished he came back to a still passed out Kara and though Ms.grant is probably wondering were she is.He picked her up and hauled her upstairs to Ms.grants office once he got there everyone was looking at him holding a passed out Kara with sweat on her head he walked up to Ms grants office."WHAT IS IT ANOTHER MEDIOCRE EMPLOYEE I OVERPAY" he guessed she must have been a little stressed not getting her lettuce wrap on time today."uhhh Ms.grant there a urgent problem!!" This made her look up when she noticed Kara she stood up and opened her office door with wide eyes she at the same time leaned over and pressed a button that fogged up her office windows from prying eyes. "What happened to my assistant and what do you have to do with it, and for God sakes we get it your buff put her down on the couch."Ms.grant asked in that special way she had with sounding condecinding and worried. "She came to my office handed me the papers and kinda passed out I catched her before she got the floor but she looks a little pale ."

Ms Grant looked him over skeptically then answered "well why don't you call her family or something instead of stand their she looks worse than those corduroy pants you had on yesterday" that's when James took out his phone to call Winn cause Alex might be on a mission but Kara woke up looking groggy and sick he still began to dial thought as Ms.grant leaned over to check on her ."Kiera Kiera are you still with us " Winn had answered the phone as Ms.grant was saying this. "Hello James what happened " Winn asked James was kinda surprised he knew something happened. "Well you need to get down here and bring Kara's doctor she just passed out but now she's waking up ...No wait she just passed out again come down here quick." Winn ran to get Alex and Dr

Cox and they made there way to catco before Kara lost her job . Winn ,Alex and Dr.cox arrived ten minutes later Dr.cox medical bag in hand. Alex didn't even knock she just ran in to check on her sister."oh God not again ." Ms.grant said " excuse me but who are you and what is Hobbit doing hear and it better be a good answer before I call security.

" Winn walked over to kneel by Kara side and took her hand. James did the same and brushed some hair off of Kara forehead gently. Winn spoke up after this gesture"I'm Kara's closest friend and that's her sister and her doctor Kara has been sick since yesterday we wanted her too stay home but she is loyal to catco ." Dr.Cox then stepped toward cat and held out her hand " Hi I'm Dr. Helen Cox and may I ask you a few questions." Cat sat back down in her chair and said yes. Dr.cox took out a notepad ."are her pupils blown"Alex took out a flash light and handed it to winn who was closest to her .

He shined the light in her eye and gasped this made cat and James tense and Dr.cox walk over to see from her door near cat.wgen she took the flash light she saw what he gasped at there was barley any blue surrounding Karas iris her pupils were large and a black and resist color but only when light shining on them they looked normal from a distance. Dr.cox wrote this down then continued "has she been acting strange today?" "Not that I could tell"cat said with worry in her voice she

Looked over at Kara thinking that she should have paid more attention and not over worked her as much as she did I mean the girl barley took any sick days now that she thought about it she hadn't token any.James cleared his throat and Ina kinda high voice for him yelled"YES" all eyes went to him cat being the most intrigued "she has been acting strange today" he didn't continue but had an embarrassed and guilty look on his face cause unlike Winn she did not hold him down with super strength he could have truly stopped it at any time.But doctor Cox continued and asked "how so " . James had a look on his face that Winn knew exactly he wore it all day at work cause people gave him certain looks for having Supergirl in his lap . But James also had a proud look to it that only Winn picked up on and suddenly became furious .Before James could answer Winn punched him square in the jaw hard and jumped on him and continued punching yelling words not caring who hears "HOW COULD YOU , YOU KNEW SHE WAS NOT IN THE RIGHT MIND ALEX NOTIFIED YOU . YOU RAPED HER YOU BASICALLY RAPED HER SHE DIDNT KNOW WHY DIDNT YOU STOP IT I SAW THE DOUBT IN HER EYES WHY COULDN'T YOU.!! It was true when kara jumped in James lap he saw a flash of regret on her face but let her continue.Winn had thought he had sex with her .Alex stepped up and grabbed winns shoulders pulling him off of James who face was bloody now.Cat just stood there uderly shocked by the events that just happened apparently Keira her sweet intern was drugged yesterday and James took advantage.and dwarf had a thing for her.but she just stood back and watched the events play out .Alex yelled " stand down right now " cat believed she was taking control of the situation but as soon as Winn was calming down she was on James holding a gun to his head. "Did you fucking rape my sister she was crying all last night on the phone with me cause of what happened yesterday and I told you what happened yet you still let her continue you fucking sicko I wonder what Clark Kent would say if he found out you raped his only cousin and Lois lane who's basically her other sister. how about I continue with winns line of questioning and ask .How could you??."Dr. Cox then tensed up and looked at cat whose eyes were wide and fearful Winn knew he was the one who had to defuse The situation so he took out his gun and calmly told Alex"listen if anyone's shooting him it's me so why don't we just calm down alright I already beat him up ok let's just calm down Alex ." Cat gasped when she saw Hobbit had a gun what was going on and how could she get answers guess she had to do some detective work .Alex slowly rised off of James and holstered her gun that's when kara came to after all that commotion and Winn was the one to rush over and Ms.grant Alex still cooling down in the corner."Kara Kara are you ok" asked Winn .Kara sat up and cat gasped when she saw how big her pupils were . " Yeah why oh my ra..God what happened to James.!!" James was still on the floor bleeding from his nose and mouth but looking a little better cause Dr.cox handed him a towel."Are you okay oh God did I do something again what happened ." Kara looked around for answers but no one met her eyes just like yesterday . Alex was the one to step up and say " we think you had another incident but this time with James and it went farther we were just about to get that info from James." "Wait !!! So you almost kill him before you got the whole story what the hell of this is anyone's fault it was mine I should have been more careful and I could have made him." Alex at least had the decency to feign embarrassment Winn still looked protectively twords Kara and begin to speak in a tone that told here not to argue with him ." No Kara I started the beat up James parade I did that to him Kara I'm sorry but what you did to me yesterday wasn't your fault what he did to you was I saw the inner fight in your eyes and automatically was gonna call for help. Alex came as soon as I saw it but with James I was a look of proudness in his eyes a look of accomplishment you thinking you hurt me tore me apart yesterday night you could never hurt me but I don't want you thinking that you hurt James and having more problems on your mind ."

he turned to James " she didn't make you did she ?", He said already knowing the answer James looked up with guilt etched on his face and everyone knew the answer Kara did not really use her powers to hold him down so she didn't really force him he shook his head No.


	4. superflash*eyebrow waggle*

With her "listen kara I don't want to do anything you don't want to do you know so why don't we just take a minute to think ok I really really like you but I know your not in the right state of mind ." Barry looked up from his shoes to see that his speech has fell on deaf ears because Kara was grinding her core down on the bed trying to get some friction whimpering and groaning.Barrys suit pants suddenly got a lot tighter looking at that sight."Kara Kara !!! Please listen" It seemed like Kara didn't realize he was their till he did that when he did she took him by surprise. She got on her hands an knees on the bed crawled to the end and looked at him with those big innocent puppy dog eyes.Then she hopped of the bed and grabbed him by the back of his thighs yanking him forward.Barry stumbled forward and landed on top of Kara from the force of the pull . He tried to lift himself up, but before he could Kara used superspeed that could only compare to his own.She was now on top of him grinding down on his cock moaning loudly and making mewling sounds whenever she hit her clit against his cock.She was so close but she's just couldn't get their .He could tell by the panicked way she had picked up the pace and began to rock the whole bed.She looked like she was in pain and only release would help ease it he knew he had to help her so he contested.Barry reached forward and grabbed her shoulders pulling her down to his mouth that little movement seemed to spur her on and send her on a different mission.Kara had began to claw at his cock threw his suit pants it caught him off guard when she spoke "please ..Please Barry fuck me fuck me I need your cock please it hurts so bad."Their was a twisted look on her face that screamed she was truly in pain so Barry shuffled out of his pants when he was in his underwear when she took hold of his cock stroking it in a tight hold that made him hiss .He didn't know what he expected her to do but he didn't expect her to hold his arms down with one hand and take his cock in her mouth.once the tip touched her warm wet mouth Barry thought he was in heaven and Kara was moaning around his mouth still sending vibrations down his nerves.When she finally released him for air after what seemed like hours Barry used his superspeed to flip them over to wear he was on top that when he removed his gloved hand and moved it slowly down Kara's abdomen feeling her six pack through her skin tight shirt that looked even tighter now he got to her hips and trailed his pointer finger over her underwear finding them soaked threw .When his fingers kept dragging over them Kara began to beg again"ahhh Barry I can't please oh rao please just touch me it hurts so bad I need you only you."Barry quickly took off her underwear taking just a second to admire her shaven center, not wanting her to be in pain any longer he put his head between her legs and smelled a sweet honey type scent ,that's when he felt a light pressure on the back of his head and knew she was getting desperate .Barry finally swiped his tongue through her folds Kara bucks her hips violently Barry kept licking up the sweet liquid that seemed endless. Kara began breathing heavily and moaning on a high pitched voice bucking her hips and pulling Barry's hair trying to get him closer that when he took his hand and rubbed her clit it a circle .Kara back arched so high she floated in mid air Barry still continuing to lick and rub her clit looked up to see the most hot expression he's ever seen. Kara's eyes rolling in the back of her head and her body convulsing and shuddering during her orgasm .That's when she fell limp on the bed passed out with a slight upturn of the corner of her mouth.Barry went back into protective mode and speed to the nearest drug store and got rags and soap and quickly cleaned her up and bought her new underwear.He then picked her up and raced her back today star Labs.


	5. SORRY THIS IS THE 4TH CHAPTER

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATONG SOONER ON ACCOUNT OF ... NO REAL EXCUSES MOSTLY MY LAZYNESS *akward laugh* Anyway forgive me!

Everyone was quite for a moment all with different thoughts.Cat was the one to speak up "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, someone explain the events to me before someone gets fired and some more arrested." Cat did not know that Kara was Supergirl so they had to word the events very carefully and lie about others.Kara then stood up and asked the question that was on everybody's mind "How,hhow far did it go James?" James looked down in defeat and guilt then looked and made eye contact with Kara "I don't think you want me to say what happened in certain people's company" everyone knew he was talking about cat even cat did but she was not taking no for a answer."Listen you little Superman wannabe this 'incident' happened on my territory so you better say what happened ," cat said. But then cat looked up at Kara on the verge of tears and softened her expression "Only with Kara's permission though." Kara shook her head slowly.James shook his head and chuckled bitterly ." Ok fine since you all want to know Kara came into me office and sounded normal when we made eye contact her pupils grew large and she kinda looked hypnotized in a way.But I just shook it off chalking it up to nothing.That when she jumped on my lap." James sighed ,"listen ok I really thought she liked me liked me and I tried to say no ok but I'm only a man , I have needs." At this Alex looked like she wanted to kill him and cat was confused on how Kara didn't do this on her own free will . Winslow seemed to read her mind and answer "No your not just a man your supposed to be Superman's friend I would think he would hold you up to certain standards . Your supposed to be better than the average human .You knew Kara had been drugged yesterday and was felling weird yet instead of stopping it you let her continue.!!" Winn said in a strong voice. It was cats turn to ask a question she cleared her throat to get the attention of the other patrons and said " firstly what happened to Keira yesterday second what stopped her from going to far in James office"?? D.r.cox stepped forward from the back of the room and answered what she could "well Kara was drugged yesterday by a potent liquid that makes her ... , How do you say lustful . But since these are only directed twords Winn and James then u. Assuming it's only toward males she knows or interacts with or even had prior interest in we haven't run a significant amount of test yet but we need to fastly. " Everyone then turned to James to answer the second question. Kara had her face buried in her hands in shame. " Well she had uhh done a sexual act and then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out." Kara then groaned and all eyes went to her she slowly raised her head and with a stoic look on her face, faced James and said" I don't care what anybody says this was not your fault and for arguments sake it wasn't mines either let's say it's the goons of zoom and call it a day please I'm tired and if either one of you Winn or Alex go after James I'm really gonna be mad .," She saw the smug look on Alex's face ,. "That also includes jonn and other agents." She turned to James and went over and grabbed his hands and hugged him she whispered in his ear " it wasn't your fault I promise" then kissed him on the cheek.She then looked at Ms.grant and asked for the day off. To Kara surprise Ms.grant said " I'm giving you two weeks you never took any sick days this is paid leave I hope you come back feeling better Kara." What took everyone back except Dr.cox was that she called her Kara instead of Keira ,guess cat really does care under that solid exterior Alex thought.They all walked out the office to the deo can Kara in-between Winn and James in the back seat and Dr.cox and Alex in the front two seats Alex driving to the deo. Kara kept saying she felt fine the way their but no one believed her that all wanted her to get checked out for her safety.when they arrived to the deo Dr.cox dragged Kara of for testing and Winn asked James if he could talk to him in private when they got to the empty interigation room Winn began to ask questions "tell me what really happened I want the whole story not that abridged shit you feed to everyone else no one listening and I promise I won't judge you .I understand your only human but man that's Kara sweet puppy like Kara.you have to rise above and beyond for her expectations ok. James sighed and told Winn exactly what happened by the end Winn had the information that he needed to know.he said thank you and sorry to James shook his hand and went to go talk to Dr.cox. when Winn arrives at the lab Dr.cox and him both speak at the same time."you go first Dr.cox"

"Ok well I found that the drug isn't in her blood stream but it is still. Affecting her I believe once it's made its way to her brain it stopped and almost , for lack of a better term took up shop their kinda migrated and stayed it's raising her levels of dopamine to a dangerously high level basically making Her want to fulfill and sexual need" Winn process this information and told Dr Cox his"well I think I figured out why she stops it's because she is having a ...U know " Dr.Cox looks on confused.

"A u know she's reaching her peak, toppling over, having the big 'o' ugghh she's having a orgasm."

" I know agent shott but I wanted but you to say it your a full grown adult and I am a medical professional it's ok to say orgasm"

Kara then walks in having heard everything blushing almost as dark red as her suit.dr.cox continues speaking

"The drug is also making it easier for her to reach her peak as you would say agent shott it's almost the same reaction a heroin addict has at the time reaching that or achieving that feeling is the only important thing "

"How can we fix it"

Dr.cox turns to kara answering

"Well you would need kinda small electric shocks localized in certain parts of the brain and we have that technology but no to any existing that sends a strong enough electric shock that you could feel or would even affect you."

Kara looks defeated for a second then has a lightbulb"the last time I went to Barry's Earth he gave me a device to travel back they he has an engineer friend named Cisco who has access and can build basically anything."

Winn looked affected and hurt "well this Francisco person sounds like all that and a bag of chips doesn't he " Winn says voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kara gives him a pointed look and continues in a soft voice "I need to try his earth I don't want this happening again and we also need Intel on zoom" Alex had walked in a few minutes ago standing in the corner quietly she steps up and wraps her arms around Kara's shoulders" don't worry well do whatever we can to help you, I don't want you to suffer .Alex could see the guilt in Kara's eyes she looked more tired and always trying to be on alert because she did not want to relapse again Alex knew they had to hurry.dhe clapped her hands loudly on winns back and tried to lighten the mood " well let's start getting packed shall we!!"

Two days later they stood in Kara apartment with small duffle bags thrown on their shoulders Kara holding both Winn and Alex's hand just in case things went wrong.she pressed the button and opened the portal a blue swing motion liquid looking substance appeared in the air they all walked through.karas main thoughts on Barry's lab on Earth 1 *cough* more like earth none.

MEANWHILE ON EARTH 1

Cisco ran into the cortex calling everyone's attention team flash arrow and legends had just defeated the legion of doom . The legends had done the logical thing and asked the people that already defeated the legion for help.They had all stood to attention Cisco chuckled laughing at how they took him seriously" nah I'm just joking everything's calm.Thats when Barry ran into the cortex with twenty bags of big belly burger .After the showdown everyone was really tired but was more hungry s o they all say and ate in silence . That's when a portal opened up in the middle of the room.Oliver was the first one to tell at everybody to get in position for an attack grabbing his arrow pointing it at the portal.thats when he saw a familiar red and blue suit and two other stranger's she didn't look like she was being forced here.she almost looked tired and haggled .Wow he didn't know the girl of steel could get tired he automatically raised down his arrow and went to go shake her hand but Barry beat him to the punch.

"KARA what are you doing here ,is their an emergency hey Winn who's this,are you ok ,you look at little tired,is it silver banshee again ,please tell me screechy is still locked up.!!!" Kara had missed Barry he was someone with just as much energy as her.and could go her speed."NO no no Barry nothing like that it's more of a personal emergency something happened that's causing me to not be able to really fight my opponents the way I want to."Oliver stepped in " well whatever it is well help.who ar these people you have with you Supergirl .Kara wiped around " this is my sister Alex and my friend Winn kinda like my Earth's Cisco and Felicity." "Oh this is your sister it's so nice to meet you when I was on your earth you were missing" Barry said with wide eyes shaking Alex's hand " well I heard alot about you Barry Allen nice to meet you to."Alex returned with a firm shake never breaking eye contact

Oliver liked her already knew she meant buissness and cared about her sister from the look she gave Barry basically pleading and demanding help at the same time

Cisco finally spoke" well what can we do for you what happened" Kara begun to talk about her fight "well the other week I was fighting these two guys that I assumed we're aleins they looked like humans but had giant wings kinda like angle wings almost and they were harrasing this woman and I knocked down one then the other

an well the woman did something that...I'm well surprised me and caught me off guard and that left a opening for one of aleins to pounce on


End file.
